


Internet Lovers S2

by tyjo22518



Series: Internet Lovers S1 [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjo22518/pseuds/tyjo22518
Summary: well well. here we are with series 2 of internet lovers





	1. Graduation Season

It had been over a year since Ty and Josh met. They were coming up on High School graduation. Both boys were excited to move on from what seemed like would never end. High school, that is. Four years of hell, anxiety, stress, and everything awkward in between was finally over. It was just them. Like it had always been.   
Tyler and Joshs graduation were a week apart. Tyler’s was last. He had finished his exams early, given that he only had one class. He called Josh everyday. Joshs graduation was tomorrow morning, at nine. 

“I can’t believe you’re graduating tomorrow.” 

“I know, I thought it would never happen.” 

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” 

“Thank you, love.” 

this is how it always was. the past year, was incredible. Josh had his license now, so they practically spent every weekend together. They couldn’t be separated. It was like glue had been stuck to them. 

Joshs siblings loved tyler. They considered him part of the family. Tyler’s family loved Josh. Each were adopted into a new way of life. It was amazing for them. They danced on light every time they were together. Problems seemed so minuscule whenever they met up. 

They had plenty of pictures together on social media. Everyone who followed and left comments were supportive of them. Mainly Josh got comments. No one really followed Tyler, besides his family and joshs family. He didn’t care, Josh was his world. His safety. His home. 

An idea of Tylers that was once bounced in the air, might be real. They had both gotten jobs, and were making decent money. Tyler worked at Taco Bell and was the manager. Josh at a music store. They saved enough money between the both of them to get an apartment. Everything was looking up for them.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” 

“Ty, we saw each other last weekend.”

“I know. But i’m getting to see the love of my life graduate high school.” 

Josh blushed. Immediately the gears in his head started moving. 

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing Ty. I gotta go. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Josh developed what might be a master plan. It would be hard, but, in the end, it would be worth it. 

Tyler wouldn’t believe what would happen.


	2. Love is in the air

Tyler left for Joshs school at 7:30. The guests had to be in the auditorium by 8:45. He would make it with 15 minutes to spare. They haven’t texted this morning at all. Tyler wanted to take as much stress off of Josh, as humanly possible. He was so proud of Josh. He almost cried on the way there thinking about it. 

As he drove to joshs school, his mind wondered about what would come for them after high school. Tyler wasn’t going to college, and neither was Josh. While they were able to afford what the could to get by, it wasn’t like they had thirty grand to use for books and supplies. He parked his car close to the auditorium and walked in with the rest of Joshs family. 

“Oh Tyler! It’s so nice to see you!”

“Mom chill, he was just here last weekend.” Ashley said as she put her phone back into her purse. 

“Well it’s not everyday Joshs boyfriend gets to see him graduate.” 

“They practically live with each other already.” Jordan said adjusting his shirt. 

“Oh shut up Jordan. You’re just mad because no ones cuffed you yet.” Abigail said as they all walked into the school. 

His school was massive. It seemed like it would take an hour to walk to their seats. Tyler’s school was small. His class maybe had sixty people in it. It was one of those private christian schools. They got to their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin.

——-

Josh paced back and fourth as he was about to walk into the auditorium and face everyone. He was already sweating before it all started.

“Hey. Are you okay?” A friend of his named Jenna asked as she was about to get into her spot in line. 

“Just nervous is all. My boyfriend is out in the crowd. I have to make a speech and i’m just flustered.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not like you’re proposing to him in front of everyone.” 

Josh stayed silent. 

“Oh my God. You are aren’t you?”

Josh nodded. 

“That’s insane! Do you even have a ring? Does your family know?” 

“I have a ring. It’s in my pocket. My mom knows. She helped me plan it. Tyler’s mom knows. Her and my mom are practically best friends at this point.” 

“Are you sure Tyler is ready for this?” 

“We talked about the idea before. Of marriage i mean. but it’s becoming reality I guess.”

“Well i support you either way. Let me get to my spot.” 

Everyone lined up as the typical graduation music played. When they walked in, everyone was standing up. Josh immediately spotted tyler. He was already in tears and patted his heart as they made eye contact. Josh patted his heart back to him. 

They sat down as the principal began to talk about what an honor it’s been to be their principal. It’s really all bullshit in the end, they got their paychecks.

“I would like to bring up a student who massively improved over the course of his junior and senior year. Everyone please applaud for Joshua William Dun.” 

Everyone clapped as Josh made his way up to the stage. His heart was racing fast. It sparked like lightening in his chest. He gripped the podium and found his note sheet waiting for him. He took a sigh of relief 

“I’d first like to start by saying thank you to everyone who made this possible. My family for their undying support. My friends for being there for me when I couldn’t be there for myself. To the teachers who made this all possible. Thank you.” 

Everyone clapped but Josh wasn’t done. 

“There is someone who I really need to give a special thanks to. My boyfriend, Tyler Joseph.” 

A few people in the audience gasped. While some applauded him. Josh looked at Tyler and continued.

“Without the love and support of you, I don’t think I’d be alive today. You always seem to be here when I need you. I want you to know that i’m always here for as long as you allow me to be.” 

He looks at Tyler as he’s wiping a tear from his eye. He catches Jenna giving him a thumbs up from the audience and he chucked. 

“Tyler, will you come up here please?” 

———

Tyler’s eyes almost fell out of his head. He pointed at his chest and Josh nodded. Joshs mom lean in and whispered,

“Well, whatcha waiting on?” 

Tyler made his way up the stage and stood by Joshs side. 

“What’s going on?”

“Tyler. You are the most important person in my life. Besides my mom.” That got an awe from the audience. “But you, there’s just something about you, that makes me feel like i’m floating. I feel like everyone else is in the dark when i’m with you. Nothing else matters but you.”

Tyler blushes as he puts his hands in his pockets. Josh reaches for his pocket through a hole in his graduation gown. No one notices as they were all looking into Joshs eyes. 

“Tyler. Will you make me the happiest boy on earth, and marry me?” 

Josh puts the microphone on its stand and gets down on one knee showing Tyler the ring. 

“Are you serious?” 

Josh nodded. The audience was silent.

“Yes.” Tyler said as they wrapped each other in the biggest hug and kissed in front of everyone. The crowd roared with applause and people took their phones out to record. Some people already were recording.

Tyler went back to his seat and whispered to Joshs mom. 

“Did you know about this?”

“I did.” 

Tyler had a smile on his face so bright, it would light up an entire room.

**Author's Note:**

> well well. here we are with series 2 of internet lovers


End file.
